Naruto of the orbs
by JJP219
Summary: Not very good at summaries so just read it. Please? Rated M for safety.
1. Start of the Legend

Okay so this is my first FanFic that I actually want to go through with, I might 'finish' once I finish the Sasuke Retrieval ark. I might end it off early if I either can't finish it due to school, private reasons, or just not enough reviews to make me feel like I should continue. Anyway off of that note, I'm currently in the 9th grade and I hope that my writing can be good enough to give you guys a good enough story, so just read this chapter(/fic depending on how far along I am) and hopefully enjoy the Fic, also thank you for reading this all the way through I really didn't expect this A/N to go for a paragraph. Remember reviews are probably the biggest motivation a writer can get (just no flames please, constructive criticism may sting but it does help).

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I mean really, if I owned Naruto why would I be writing a FanFic of it…**_

As Naruto woke up he was ecstatic finally reaching the end of what he hoped would be his last day at the academy. After being in the academy since you were six and failing the genin exam three times, the academy starts to get boring. While he wasn't a prodigy, he is the surrogate grand-son of the third Hokage. He just had to beg a bunch to get enrolled in the academy.

Naruto looked at his alarm clock, noticing that he was nearly late he quickly got ready for his last day. As he raced to the academy the glares and whispers Naruto got just went ignored by him as he was used to this and much worse. Reaching the academy Naruto was met with the loudness that every class has when they are on the last day of the academy. Looking for a seat he spotted one open next to Sasuke. Sitting down the Uchiha glanced at him and grunted

"Hn, Dobe."

Naruto replied with one word slightly annoying Sasuke, "Teme."

Seeing as they were not going to speak any more to each other they instead paid attention to what was going around them. The most important thing happening was the race between Sakura and Ino. Hearing those two racing down the hall Sasuke silently was glad Naruto took the seat next to him, he would rather have Naruto next to him rather than the two screeching banshees called fangirls.

"Ha! I won Ino-pig!" Sakura screeched.

"No way forehead brow! My foot was obviously ahead of yours!"

Sakura seeing Naruto sitting next to Sasuke went to yell at him, "Naruto baka! Move before I make you move!" Naruto noticing Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-chan I was just thinking about you!" Sakura hearing that and seeing Naruto not moving at all went to hit him. As her fist was just about to hit his head, Iruka entered the room and started to address the class.

Seeing no response he yelled, "Alright sit down and shut up!" After everyone heard that everyone quieted down and Sakura and Ino quickly took a seat somewhere in the room.

"Okay so for today you all have your final exam, I had a good time with you all. So Mizuki-sensei can you please start passing out the tests to everyone please?" Iruka asked. Mizuki nodded and started passing out the tests. As Mizuki got to Naruto he discreetly placed a genjutsu on the paper making it look like the jounin exam written test instead of the graduation exam test. Once everyone had a test Iruka let everyone flip over their paper and start. Naruto flipping over his paper saw how difficult the problems were frozen up. Slightly worried he started filling out the problems trying to answer every single one he could before he ran out of time.

Once time ran out Naruto flipped his paper over once again and Mizuki went to collect all the papers. "Alright class, let's go outside for the next portion of the test," Iruka said. Once the class was outside Iruka started to explain what the next part of the test would be.

"Okay class, for the next part of the test you will have taijutsu spar only against Mizuki-sensei up to ten minutes, five minutes is 10 points and ten minutes will give you 20 points. First up is Sasuke Uchiha."

As Sasuke walked up to the ring Mizuki got into the academy stance while Sasuke got into the Uchiha Interceptor Fist Style. As soon as Iruka said the word start Sasuke launched forward at mid-high genin speed. While Mizuki is a chunin he was surprised at the speed Sasuke was going and he started to deflect the attacks from Sasuke. Mizuki quickly sped up his speed from mid-genin to low chunin and he quickly ducked under one of Sasuke's strikes. Seeing the opening from Sasuke putting too much force behind his punch, he was able to duck down and get two strikes, one to his stomach, and the other to his chest. Sasuke stumbled back and quickly got back to his feet and dropped back into his stance and launched forward but as Mizuki threw a punch expecting Sasuke to go head on. Sasuke jumped over his sensei and started attacking Mizuki from his back. Meanwhile as this was happening everyone on the sidelines were either cheering Sasuke on, or were silently comparing themselves to him, back in the ring Sasuke was attacking Mizuki to the point where Mizuki couldn't respond fast enough and was about to be pushed outside the ring. Just as he reached the edge Iruka stopped the match as the ten minutes were over.

After almost everyone was done, it was Naruto's turn. As he entered the ring Mizuki smirked at the 'demon' and got into his own stance which looked like the academy one. Once the fight started Mizuki went on the aggressive hoping to get Naruto to lose within the first few minutes. Naruto noticed a difference between how Mizuki fought the others, and how he fought him. Once Naruto started fighting back he finally was able to notice the difference in his and Mizuki's skill. He also noticed how Mizuki was able to get in hits where he wasn't able to get hit's on the other students in the same place. As he was noticing this he was slightly changing his stance however it was only slowly and it was slow enough that no one was noticing.

After 7 minutes of fighting Mizuki started to notice the openings that were once in Naruto's stance were now gone. Seeing this Mizuki attacked at a faster pace. Moving faster Naruto was unable to react getting punched in the face Naruto was sent flying out of the arena at 8 minutes and 47 seconds.

After this everyone went back inside for the final part of the exam. Once they reached their seats and sat down they were able to start the next part of the exam. The Practicals. Every time someone went into the room they all went back out with a headband. Once it was Naruto's turn he walked into the room. Reaching for the door he grabbed the knob and turned it walking inside he saw a chair, and the two sensei's behind a desk. Once he was in front of both of them Iruka started.

"So Naruto are you ready?". As Naruto heard this he only felt excitement at this challenge.

"Yeah! I'm gonna ace this exam and become the Hokage!" Once they heard this Iruka smiled and Mizuki smirked on the inside but on the outside he smiled.

"Well, here's your first jutsu you need to perform, the Kawarimi no jutsu." Just when the last word left his mouth Naruto switched places with the chair. Checking something off on his clipboard Iruka told him his next jutsu,

"Next do the Henge please." After a hand seal Naruto turned into the sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Good job Naruto, now for you to pass you need to do one last jutsu. The Bunshin Jutsu please." Inwardly Iruka was hoping that Naruto was finally able to do the jutsu. Sadly Naruto was unable to perform the technique and was failed for not being able to preform the jutsu.

After class ended Naruto just went to the swings and swung on one by himself sad that he was unable to get a headband as well as not having anyone there to make him feel better. As he was swinging Mizuki walked up to him and tried to 'console' him.

"Hey Naruto, don't worry about it. I know this secret way you can graduate." Hearing this Naruto instantly perked up.

"What kind of secret way sensei?" Mizuki smirked as he got Naruto just how he wanted him.

"You have to wait until night, and you can't tell anyone because it's a secret."

Being naive, Naruto instantly replied. "I won't tell a soul!"

Mizuki smirked, "Okay here's what you need to do, you just need to sneak into the Hokage's tower and take the forbidden scroll of seals. Don't worry it's just a copy, so once you have stolen the scroll you need to learn one of the jutsus before you are caught."

Later the same night we find Naruto sneaking into the Hokage tower. Every time he thought he heard something he instantly changed into an object that looks like it would be there. This time, however, he was not fast enough as the Hokage saw him.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Seeing no way out of this he decided to use his own jutsu.

"Sexy no Jutsu!" Seeing this the Hokage instantly fell backward with a giant nosebleed. Seeing his chance Naruto quickly ran to the library where all the scrolls were kept and started looking. FInding the forbidden scroll he took it out but he also saw another scroll next to it labeled kenjutsu/taijutsu styles.

Taking both of them Naruto ran to the forest before he was found out. Once he was at the designated location Naruto started looking through the jutsus and learned the Shadow Clone jutsu in an hour. Seeing as he had another forty-five minutes left he started looking through the scroll again just in case the Shadow clone wasn't enough to pass. Looking more he found a seal that's label was deteriorated all he could make out were the letters, 'O- Of H-s-ir-e' placing some chakra into the seal some kind of sphere came out. Seeing it do nothing but roll to a stop, he poked it and that was when it started to roll up his arm and placed itself on his left shoulder.

After about 5 minutes of it slowly sinking into his shoulder, Naruto carefully poked it and it went inside of his body concealing it from the outside world. Poking the same place again nothing happened.

After the last forty minutes went by Iruka appeared, "Naruto! What are you thinking taking the Forbidden Scroll!"

"Iruka-Sensei what are you talking about? Mizuki-sensei told me this was a copy and I was supposed to learn a jutsu to pass a secret graduation exam?" Iruka's eyes widened in realization.

"Naruto that scroll isn't a copy it's the real scroll that jutsu should have killed you because of how much chakra you have, however, we will talk later, for now, we need to get you back"

"What do you mean, and how did you get here before Mizuki-sensei he said this was a secret?" As Naruto was finished his questions a bunch of kunai suddenly appeared and hit Iruka wounding him.

"Naruto, Iruka is just trying to get the scroll so you don't have it on you." Mizuki Smirked.

"No Naruto, Mizuki is lying to you!"

"Oh, you want to talk about lying?"

"No Mizuki it's forbidden!"

"Naruto, do you want to know why the village hates you so much? It's because twelve years ago the nine-tailed fox was sealed inside of you! In other words, you are the fox that destroyed the village!" Mizuki shouted.

"Wh-what do you mean Iruka-sensei is this true?"

Once Mizuki saw that Naruto was distracted he took one of the Fuma shurikens he had on his back and threw it at Naruto hoping to kill him.

"Die demon!"

"Naruto look out!"

Iruka started running as fast as he could to Naruto but he was too slow as the shuriken embedded itself into Naruto's back severing his spine.

'Waking' up Naruto looked around.

"Where am I, this looks like a sewer…"

Naruto started to walk around until he heard a deep and terrifying voice.

" **Come to me, Naruto."**

Naruto started going towards the voice but he got lost again, but every time he became lost the voice would beckon Naruto to it once again. After what seemed to be 30 minutes Naruto reached a giant gate.

" **Come closer child,"** The grisly voice told him.

Once Naruto was about 4 feet away from the gate a giant claw appeared and would have skewered Naruto if he hadn't fallen.

Afraid Naruto backed up quickly wanting to get away from the unknown entity.

Trembling in fear Naruto peered through the gate and what he saw horrified him even more.

He saw gleaming red eyes, giant teeth that looked like they could destroy the Hokage tower with a single bite, but the most horrifying part were the nine tails swaying behind it.

"So, what Mizuki said was true… I really am the demon that attacked the village."

" **Don't make me laugh kid, if you are the demon then why am I behind these gates?"**

Thinking about it Naruto realized the fox was right.

"Huh, so what's going on? Aren't I supposed to be dead or something I mean a giant shuriken cut into my back."

" **While that would be true, I can't have you dead just yet. Sure I would just regenerate outside but that would take years, and that's annoying."**

Hearing this Naruto just sweatdropped.

"Then why did you just try to kill me?"

" **I-I'm not the smartest out there."**

Naruto just nodded at this, finally starting to realize a gate just held back the strongest demon he asked a question he just thought of.

"Wait, how did that gate hold you back? I mean you destroyed thousands of things more powerful than a gate."

" **Well brat, if you must know, this gate is just the physical form of the seal holding me back from destroying you. We are in what you would call a mindscape."**

"A what now?"

Sighing Kyuubi answered his question, " **A mindscape it's what your mind looks like based on your experiences and emotions, and I have to say, kid, this place is pretty bad."**

"Wait, if this is my mind, shouldn't it be crumbling or just gone if I'm dead?"

" **While that would normally be the case, for some reason that Orb that you absorbed isn't letting you die right now, however that doesn't mean you won't lose something."**

"What!? Does that mean every time I 'die' I lose something I had!"

" **Yes it does, now shut up and listen. Since this is the first time the only things you will lose is your horrible color choice, and that 'mask' you have."**

"What mask?"

" **That mask that you hide behind, the dumb one."**

"Oh, wait what about orange I like that!"

" **Exactly you are human, you are also going to be a ninja. A ninja that wears colors that bright is bound to get killed quickly."**

"Alright fine, can I just go back I need to save Iruka-sensei!"

" **Fine you sniveling brat,"** and with that, the Kyuubi let loose a roar, the shockwave kicked Naruto out of his mindscape and back into reality.

After getting 'kicked' out of his own mind Naruto woke up to Iruka sitting slouched on a tree fairly beaten and quite bloody. Getting up Naruto quietly walked behind a tree avoiding catching Mizuki's attention.

Whispering and making the handseal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," 20 clones of Naruto appeared and he then told them to use a henge, they henged into ANBU and the Hokage. Once they were all henged they jumped into the clearing surrounding Mizuki.

Mizuki looked at the clone that was henged as the hokage and started to sweat.

"Mizuki, surrender now and your punishment won't be as severe."

"W-What are you talking about Hokage-sama it was the Demon who took the scroll I was just retrieving it!"

"Don't even try Mizuki, I saw everything through my glass ball."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to defeat you."

Back to the original, Naruto was grabbing Iruka and dragging him away, once he heard what Mizuki said he let out a curse. Seeing this Iruka guessed that it wasn't actual ANBU or the real Hokage.

Making the handseal again Naruto created 200 shadow clones, Mizuki seeing all the clones was confused, 'Why are there so many clones of a kid who can't even make 3?' All of a sudden they launched at Mizuki overwhelming him in less than a minute.

Amazed Iruka made up his mind, Naruto is more than ready to become a genin.

"Naruto come here, and close your eyes I have a surprise for you."

Silently walking towards Iruka he closed his eyes and waited, he felt Iruka taking off his goggles and putting on something else but he didn't know what.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Opening his eyes Naruto looked at Iruka and noticed his Hitai-ate was off, reached up and touched his own forehead. What he felt was something he did not think was going to be on his head.

Walking forward Naruto hugged Iruka and quietly said thank you. Hearing that Iruka smiled.

And that's my first chapter, I don't know how long it will take for me to get the 2nd chapter out but it will probably take me a while, this first chapter actually took me about a month to type up. Also I didn't want to ruin the surprise I have for what that thing in the scroll was, but I also didn't want to completely copy the show so I changed Naruto a bit more, so I can write him a bit better. I hope you liked this first chapter because it has 3053 words. I wanted to hit 5k words a chapter, but this chapter was taking so long to write as it is so I wanted to post it when I hit the end of episode one. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did make sure to leave a review they help a lot.


	2. Ignition

Okay so I posted the first chapter and within 15 minutes there was already someone who commented on the story. WIthin the first day I had 1 review, 2 favs, and 4 people following which I think is impressive. I enjoyed writing the first chapter but you may have to wait a month or so for this one to come out (it's oct. 5th). Also when I posted the chapter I looked to see if the line breaks appeared but apparently they didn't so either the website dislikes me or I made a mistake with the line breaks, so **I don't own Naruto** and all that. Hopefully you still will read and enjoy this chapter. Also I forgot to say this, Naruto has a different hair color, his hair is a crimson/blood red

(Ima try a different line break)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day we find Naruto in the hokage's office asking if he could get some money for new clothing.

"Naruto, why do you want new clothing don't you like orange?"

Nodding Naruto only replied with a few words.

"I'm a ninja now, I need to blend in with everything else."

HIruzen nodded in understanding, but was still a little confused. Sighing he gave Naruto about 5,000 yen (About $44 USD).

"Here go buy some clothing, and if you want to buy some ninja gear give them this slip." He handed Naruto a slip of paper that read, 'Please place ninja gear on the Hokage's tab.'

Nodding Naruto walked out the door and headed to a clothing shop. Before he went into the shop however he walked into an alley and henged into a person who had Brown hair, green eyes and no whiskers, he was the same height though.

Walking inside he was greeted with no glares and scowls, he was instead asked if he knew what he was looking for.

Nodding his head Naruto walked over to the ninja clothing section and found a dark cloak that would wrap around your body and cover your lower half of your face, it had buttons on the part so you can choose whether or not you want it to cover your face or not ( **AN** I'm wearing a blanket at school in study hall and I have it wrapped around me and I got it so a bit is covering my lower half of my face, that's where this idea came from). Walking over to the pants part he grabbed some ANBU style pants. Walking to the counter he was asked if he was a ninja.

Naruto just nodded.

Walking out of the store he walked into an alley and undid the henge. After that he started walking to Higurashi Weapons shop. Entering the shop he was welcomed with a smile and a welcome back. Nodding to the man who said that he started looking for some ninja gear, finding a mask he liked he tried it on. The mask was a blank mask with two slits for the eye holes, once he tried it on it fell off, trying again but this time he used his chakra to make it stick to his face, the mask had four symbols appear on it, one for Wind, one for Power, and two that said Unknown.

Taking it off the symbols disappeared, walking around some more he found some scrolls on kenjutsu, thinking it looked cool he picked it up. Finding a ninjato that he thought looked cool picked it up and did a few test swings. Liking how it felt he took that as well as some kunai and shuriken.

Walking up to the counter he saw someone who looked just about his age maybe a little older.

"Hi there, I'm Tenten. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, I found what I was looking for and then some I would like to purchase these items."

"Okay, that will be 16,905 yen."

Seeing the amount of cash it costed he was shocked.

"Do you not have that much? I'm sure we could probably make a deal." Snapping out of his stupor he shook his head.

"It's not that I don't have enough, it's just I was given this, so uh, here." Handing over the slip she cocked her eyebrow curious about what it could be opened it up and snorted in disbelief.

"Okay kid, look if you don't have enough money you don't need to lie just tell me."

"I'm not lying, just ask the hokage himself and he'll tell you."

"Okay that's it! If you're not going to pay get out!"

Hearing the yelling Tenten's father walked down the stairs.

"Tenten, what's the ruckus for?"

"Sorry Tou-san, but this kid has this fake slip form the 'hokage' and apparently doesn't have enough money."

Looking over to the child he saw it was the child who held the kyuubi.

"Let me see the slip Tenten." Nodding Tenten gave her father the slip from the hokage, after he looked it over he nodded and gave the items to Naruto.

"Here you go kid, I'll place it on the hokage's tab don't worry about it just don't try to make such a ruckus in my shop again please."

"Thank you sir, and I'm sorry about the noise, I'll take my leave now."

After Naruto left Tenten questioned her father.

"What were you thinking!? That slip was a fake!"

"Tenten, look, that's called the hokage's seal, it can't be copied because it's made from seals only the hokage has."

"O-Oh, sorry dad I didn't know."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Walking back to a training field he was greeted with silence, but that would make sense since it was training ground 44. Walking through a hole he found he went to a spot that seemed to be peaceful. Naruto took out the scroll on kenjutsu and started reading, after about an hour he realized that this would take maybe a week for him to even get a basic grasp on it. Standing up he took out the sword and started going through the katas that the scroll had written on it.

After about two hours of working he thought that it was enough for kenjutsu training. Taking out another scroll he noticed that it was a scroll that he didn't buy. Opening it up he noticed it was a scroll on how to enter your mindscape. Sitting in the lotus position he waited, and waited, and waited. After what seemed an eternity of waiting he opened his eyes and noticed he was inside his mindscape so he started to walk towards where the kyuubi was.

"Kyuubi, I have come back, so do you have anything that could help me get stronger?"

" **Of course I do, but what makes you think that I will help you?** "

"Easy, because if you don't I'll probably be the weakest of the jinchuriki."

" **Hmph, fine but I will only give you this one, use your shadow clones, you get back any memories and experience they obtain, the only thing you don't obtain from them is any physical traits, which means you have to work on things like speed, and power on your own."**

"I see, that will be extremely helpful, what would you like in return that would be good enough to satisfy you for a while?"

" **Let me have access to the outside world?"** At that Naruto just sweatdropped at that, I mean did the demon really think he would get out?

"No, I won't allow you to escape my body."

" **Sorry, my mistake, what I meant is if you tear off a bit of the seal you'll allow me to see the outside world, feel what you feel, and hear what you hear. It's kind of like a movie."**

"Oh, yeah sure I can do that." Walking up to the gates Naruto started climbing up until the kyuubi just put his claws through the gate allowing Naruto to use them like steps.

Once Naruto reached the seal he put his hand on the part where he thought was good enough he tore that part off. What happened next he wouldn't forget for a long time. There was a large amount of chakra that was pushed out from the cage and into Naruto's body.

Screaming in pain he fell from kyuubi's claw and started writhing on the ground. What he was screaming at was an intense pain from the demonic chakra from kyuubi forcefully entering his body (AN I know something ain't right with that just look at the AN at the end for that). He was also screaming because of an intense pain in his head, he was seeing nearly 10 years of memories the kyuubi had and his mind just couldn't handle the strain of the memories and the chakra entering him at the same time. So he blacked out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When he woke up he was back in the real world and the sun was setting. Sitting up he groaned and clutched his head.

" **About time you woke up, sorry for not warning you about that."**

"What was that?"

" **That was you passing out from memory overload."**

"What's memory overload?"

" **Memory overload is what it sounds like, there are too many memories and your brain is overloaded so you passed out. Your brain was sorting through all the memories while you were out."**

"I see, so is that going to happen whenever I use the a bit of the seal?"

" **Yes, this will also happen if you use shadow clones and dispel too many at once or if they have to many memories."**

"Okay thanks."

" **Also, you don't have to talk aloud just think it and I'll hear you, don't want people thinking you're crazy now do you?"**

'Oh yeah, thanks for that.'

Because it was so late Naruto made 200 clones and they started working on the kenjutsu forms, splitting up they went into groups of 50 each group working on a different style. Seeing them start to work on the styles Naruto walked home, by the time he ate, had a shower, and brushed his teeth it was already dark so he went to bed.

Throughout the night the clones dispersed allowing the other clones to gain their memories letting them progress faster and faster. By the time the sun was rising the clones were already done with the first of ten levels for the easiest one, the other three were halfway done with level one of 30 levels.

Waking up Naruto received the information and when he thought about it, he realized his kenjutsu was high genin to low chunin.

After his morning routine Naruto went back to training ground 44 and trained the entire day, this time he had 500 clones, 100 working on each kenjutsu form, and the other 100 working on the shunshin.

(Timeskip time, Naruto just did this for a week until he had to go back to the academy for the teams)

Entering the room Naruto got lot's of looks, most of confusion and awe, and some of lust?

Shrugging the looks off he went to one of the seats and waited for Iruka to walk in.

"Hey what's your name?" This came from the brashest of the brash, Kiba Inuzuka.

"What's wrong you don't even recognize me, dog-breath?"

Realization came upon Kiba once he heard the insult.

"Naruto that's you!? Why are you here didn't you fail the genin exam?"

"Yeah, but I was able to take a different test and passed."

"Oh cool, well see ya."

Nodding, he laid his head down on his arms and fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Waking up he noticed that Iruka was just starting to go through the teams.

"Team on is Izumi Fuchi-"

Drowning him out he just waited until he heard his name

"Team Seven, Naruto Uzumaki, and Shikamaru Nara you two are going to be a backup team for now, seeing as how we have an odd number of people. Your jonin sensei will be Yamato."

Once Iruka finished a man showed up with brown hair slightly above average height, green eyes, and a helmet that covered the sides of his face and a bit of his forehead.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara, come with me to the roof."

Standing up Shikamaru and Naruto followed their sensei to the roof.

"Alright first things first, introductions I'll go first. My name is Yamato, my likes are trees, peace, and training. My dislikes is war, hatred, and just bad people in general (i.e. Rapists, bullies, and power hungry mongrels). My dreams for the future is to see you two grow to be powerful and successful shinobi. Alright now that I've shown you how to do it, how about you go first Naruto."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like kenjutsu, nature, and training. My dislikes are rapists, bullies, and people who judge a book by it's cover. My dreams for the future is to become the Anbu Captain, to gain the respect of the village, and to become more powerful than the shodai hokage, not exactly in that order."

"Okay, those are some nice goals you have, and I hope I can help you reach them. Okay you can go now Shikamaru."

"My name is Shikamaru Nara, I like to sleep, watch the clouds, and to relax. My dislikes are to troublesome to say, and my dream is to become a great head of the Nara clan."

' _Hmm, so I have a kid who is Power Hungary who wishes to be acknowledged, and someone who want's to protect his clan, they should be a good group.'_

"Alright, let's go to training ground 64 for your test."

Grabbing each of their shoulders he shunshin to training ground 64, what they seen surprised them, there was a little stream, some cherry blossoms, a training field with some dummies, and a forest that was close. All in all it was a beautiful place.

"Okay, so here's what you need to do, you see these bells? You have to work together to try and take them from me, if you do not take them from me within 2 hours, you fail and will be sent back to the academy."

Seeing them both nod understanding this, he continued.

"You both have to come at me with the intent to kill. Ready, set, GO!"

Naruto and Shikamaru quickly jumped into the forest and lowered their chakra.

"Naruto, we need to make a plan to get the bells."

"What kind of plan are you thinking?"

"What jutsu do you know?"

"I know the shadow clone jutsu, the shunshin, and a bit of kenjutsu."

"Okay then here's the plan, make a bunch of shadow clones and henge them into my and you, make sure they go in pairs in random locations as well. After that's done we'll send them in group after group using different tactics to see what works best. Once we are done with this we'll attack, if this doesn't work you'll create a bunch of clones and use their smoke as a smoke screen and we'll use that to grab the bells."

Naruto nodded his head and created 50 clones, 25 of them henged into Shikamaru and one by one the pairs slowly were defeated until there were only the real two left.

Nodding to Shikamaru, Naruto rushed Yamato and engaged him in a kenjutsu battle. Naruto was quickly overwhelmed and was starting to get hit in places that could very well kill him.

All of a sudden just as Yamato got past his Tanto and was about to punch him in the face the world faded and Naruto found himself in a white void.

"Huh? Hello is anyone there?"

"Yes I'm here young child."

"I see and who are you? My name does not matter what does matter is that your life is possibly going to end if you get punched in the face by that fist."

"So then what can I do?"

"Once you go back to the world yell 'Ignite' and you will see what will happen."

"Hmm, okay then. Well see ya."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the fist was closing in to Naruto's face he yelled out,

"IGNITE!"

All of a sudden Naruto's arm quickened to supersonic speeds and his slash connected, as he slashed there was also a pure black light that covered Naruto's sword, the slash continued upwards until it hit the clouds.

Being pushed back Yamato grunted in surprise and an extremely large amount of pain. Once Yamato looked up he was shocked to see what seemed to be a mirage of an adult with black hair and bright oak brown eyes, he was holding the same sword Naruto was holding and had clothing that resembled his as well. ( **AN That person is from a comic I'm reading and the clothing he is wearing is coincidentally like the one Naruto has but has no buttons.** )

As soon as he came back to reality the image was gone and the bell rang.

"Congratulations, you two pass!"

Hearing this Naruto and Shikamaru couldn't help but be confused.

"What do you mean Yamato-sensei?"

"Well, while getting the bells was a part of the test, the main part of the test was to see how well you two worked together in a stressful and difficult situation."

"I see, that would make sense because we only have two members instead of the normal three we would have to be able to work together better as well as be more powerful for the time being."

"Yes, that's right Naruto. You two will face dangerous opponents in the future you two must be able to hold your own against atleast chunin level opponents, and seeing how Naruto was able to do this, and you two were also able to come up with a plan that a rookie jonin would be hard-pressed to go against I think you two are more than enough to be genin. So we meet back here tomorrow for some D-Rank missions."

"Cool, so we can start working on getting some money as well as gain some experence as a team."

"Yes, so go home get some rest, and we meet at Seven in the morning."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okay, and that's chapter two, just a little over 3,000 words, sorry this chapter is a bit late, I probally could have chapter 3 maybe even 4 out by now if I kept working on this, I probally worked on this chapter for 2 or 3 hours, which is like 4 or 6 Eagle times. BTW Eagle time is like a study hall at the end of the day, it's like 30 mins long.


End file.
